


Troll

by Blitziaeleece



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Troll - Freeform, minor relationship - Freeform, roommate war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitziaeleece/pseuds/Blitziaeleece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is done with his war against Eren, so he talks to Mikasa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troll

**Author's Note:**

> FIC TIME! o/
> 
> It's been a while since I've been having this idea, but I didn't know how to write it down, but it's done now, and I think it's terrible, but maybe you'll enjoy it, I hope so
> 
> Well, time to read~

« Mikasa? Can I talk to you for a sec? »  
« Sure, Jean. »  
« It’s about Eren. »  
« Oh. » She looks at me, concerned. « Is he okay? »  
« I haven’t killed him yet, don’t worry. But he keeps pissing me off. Last day, he rubbed soap on all my video games and Cds! Even my DVDs and blu-rays! »  
« What did you do before? »  
« I put some tooth paste in his oreo, but he cut holes in my underwear! Okay, I put some salt in his morning coffee once. »  
« Eren told me you made a screen cap of his computer desktop, then deleted all the icons and changed the background for the screen cap. » She looks like she’s going to kill me.  
« Wait, he poured some Tabasco in my mouth while I was sleeping! »  
« Because? »  
« I put pictures of me on the faces of the guys in his sort of playboy magazine. There were only dudes in it. »  
« Eren’s gay. Are you homophobic? » She’s definitely going to kill me. « Be careful of what you’re gonna say. »  
« No, no! Of course, no! My best friend is gay. » She doesn’t seem to trust me.  
« Who’s your best friend? »  
« Marco Bodt. »  
« Okay, he’s gay. You’re not homophobic, sorry for saying that. So, what did he do next? »  
« He put my hand in a glass of water and I peed myself while sleeping. » She bursts out laughing.  
« Sorry. You guys are so imaginative. What did you do to deserve such a punishment? »  
« I said he had a small dick. Apparently, I hurt his feelings. »  
« You don’t say. »  
« He also put some mint chocolate in my pants and it melted. I’ve been stinking for a whole day, so I burned his clothes when he was in the shower, they were his favorite clothes, he had a date that day. He punched my in the face and broke my nose. The dude is strong, damn! »  
« What did you do for revenge? »  
« I replaced his precious marzipan by wasabi, a really spicy wasabi. »  
« What did he do next? » She seems amused.  
« Does our little war amuse you? »  
« No. Not at all. It’s serious business. I would NEVER laugh at you two acting like kids. Seriously, grow up. How do you really feel towards Eren? Don’t lie to me. I can feel when you lie. » I don’t really know what to reply.  
« I think I like him. Like like him. »  
« Are you in love? »  
« No! I just like him a lot in spite of our war. »  
« Okay. Make peace when he comes back. And here he comes! Go ahead! » Eren puts his keys in our key plate.  
« Hum… Eren… I… »  
« You what, sucker? »  
« Eren, Jean would like to end this stupid war. »  
« It’s false! It’s a joke! » He slammed me against the wall. I feel weird, almost aroused by what he just did.  
« What are you gonna do now, Kirschtein? »  
« This. » I approach my face from his and kiss him softly.  
« Not interested. »  
« LIAR! » Mikasa shouted.  
« Mikasa! It was a secret! »  
« What was a secret? » I’m curious.  
« Kirschtein, here’s a dictionary, look for ‘secret’ and you’ll know what a fucking secret is! »  
« But Jean and I talked. And he likes you. As much as you do. So now, go apologize. And Jean, apologize too. »  
« I’m sorry. »  
« I’m sorry too. From now, I’ll never do anything against you again. »  
« You better not. »  
« Eren… »  
« Fine, Mikasa! I won’t either. »

Once Mikasa left, Eren and I made out a bit. I can’t believe this asshole likes me. I mean, this war made me think he hated me. I’m happy we’re on good terms now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope there aren't too many mistakes in my story ;u; English is not my mother tongue, as I've been saying since two or three fics, I'm French, so if there's a mistake, just tell me in the coments and I'll correct it!
> 
> Thank you for reading the whole thing
> 
> I hope you liked it
> 
> Cookies for you! *throws cookies*


End file.
